Le Dragon Escaflowne
by Lys9191
Summary: Et si en vérité, Escaflowne était le tout dernier de sa race... Et s'il avait été un vrai dragon, avant d'être celui que tout le monde connaît ? Fiction pricipalement sur notre fidèle dragon adoré lol
1. Chapter 1

Le Dragon Escaflowne

« Au commencement, était Gaia. Les hommes ailés la peuplèrent.

Parmi eux, se trouvaient les êtres chimériques. A leurs côté, vivaient les humains.

Autour d'eux, vivait la nature, belle, sauvage et meurtrière.

A travers elle, vivait ses défenseurs.

Au milieu des dragons terrestres, vivait Le dragon. Entièrement blanc et doté de puissantes ailes grises blanches, il ne se mettait en action que lors de conflits.

A sa mort, Ispano lui-même se déplaça et lui offrit l'immortalité.

Ainsi démarrait l'ère des Guymélefs. »

Dryden venait de faire part aux autres de sa dernière découverte.

Ils le regardaient comme s'il venait de leur annoncer que Donkirk était un jeune homme en pleine forme et totalement sain d'esprit.

Puis, le choc passé, Merle s'écria :

« Alors ça signifie qu'on était respecté avant ? Car les êtres chimériques c'est nous les hommes-animaux non ? »

Van, sous le choc, lui répondit :

« Oui, Merle, vous étiez respectés… Autant que l'étaient les atlantes. »

Il ferma ses yeux et serra ses poings, se disant douloureusement que son peuple n'avait autrefois pas à se cacher… Il était aujourd'hui le dernier descendant d'un peuple maudis…

Allen s'exclama :

« C'est pour ça alors que Van maîtrise si bien Escaflowne alors que nous autres, avec nos Guymélefs respectifs, nous avons fréquemment des ratés ? »

Aucun ne sut lui donner de réponse convenable.

Le soir même, Van se rendit dans la clairière où se trouvait Escaflowne.

Il le mit en mode dragon et, posant sa main sur le museau métallique de son fidèle frère d'arme, il lui dit :

« La vérité a été dévoilée, mon ami… Nous ne pouvons plus le leur cacher. »

Il obtint en réponse un hochement de tête et un battement d'aile…

~oOo~

Merci de laisser vos impressions ! Que je sache si je continue ou non ^^ Ce que vous en penser également, c'est très important pour moi !


	2. Chapter 2

Le Dragon Escaflowne

Chapitre 2

Il rêvait.

Il voyait son passé, voyait sa famille.

Il la voyait, elle, qu'il avait choisi afin de couver ses petits.

Il voyait les autres, qui le regardait d'un œil méchant.

Il voyait les œufs blancs gris qui représentaient sa future descendance faire un contraste avec le vert naturel des lieux les entourant.

Il voyait le rouge des flammes et le bleu du sang de ses congénères. Il voyait les humains, ces pitoyables humains, tuer les siens grâce à de puissantes épées.

Il voyait sa femelle se faire tuer alors qu'elle protégeait de son corps ses futurs petits.

Il voyait son corps sans vie, chuter avec lourdeur, écrasant et cassant ainsi leurs œufs.

Il voyait un œuf qui avait échappé au massacre, se faire transpercer par ses lames.

Il voyait ces démons humains sortir de sa coquille le corps encore tiède du dragonnau et trancher la tête de son enfants, le tuant ainsi.

Il se voyait… Lui, seul dragon céleste, unique dragon d'une race éteinte beaucoup trop tôt.

Il le voyait, lui, l'un des derniers atlantes, lui proposer un marché. Unir sa vie à la descendance de l'atlante en face de lui.

Il se voyait, enchaîné de partout, le corps groggy par les somnifères qu'ils lui avait transféré par piqûre.

Il ressentait à nouveau la vie qui le quittait, sa vraie vie, pour une autre.

Une autre vie sous la forme d'une armure de métal. Une autre vie, lié à cet atlante fourbe.

A son dernier souffle, il maudit jusqu'à la dernière génération la famille de cet énergumène.

~oOo~

Van se réveilla en sursaut, le corps tremblant et en sueur à cause de son cauchemar.

Il se reprit, non ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était la réalité. C'était le passé.

Le passé de celui qui porte aujourd'hui le nom de « Escaflowne ».

Le passé de l'unique.

Il se sentit honteux, il ne savait que faire afin de rendre sa liberté à celui qui l'avait accepté comme ami.

Il sortit ses ailes et, dans la lumière de l'aube naissante, il partit se balader.


	3. Chapter 3

Le Dragon Escaflowne

Chapitre 3

_Il sortit ses ailes et, dans l'aube naissante, il partit se balader._

Il arriva, sans bien savoir pourquoi, à la clairière où dormait sa famille et son ami.

Lui et le dragon céleste étaient devenus amis suite au retour d'Hitomi sur Terre. Il se sentait mal, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Allen ? Non, ils étaient ennemis depuis le baiser d'Hitomi. Mirana ? Trop enfantine, elle lui aurait donné une réponse du genre conte de fée. Dryden ? Il lui aurait répondu (il en était certain) d'aller oublier sa peine dans les bras d'une autre. Merle ? Non, sa sœur était encore jeune et il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses affaires de cœur (surtout que la jeune fille-chat n'aime pas du tout la fille de la lune des illusions, il l'avait très clairement vu). Folken ? Non, ils étaient encore un peu trop en froid, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se « redécouvrir ».

Il était donc allé se poser sur la patte avant gauche de son Gyumélef après l'avoir remis en mode dragon, afin d'avoir l'impression de parler à un être intelligent et non pas à une armure de guerre, faite pour tuer et rien d'autre.

Au fil de son monologue, il avait senti de la chaleur autour de lui : mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop obnubilé à exorciser sa peine. A la fin il avait relevé la tête (puisqu'il regardait le sol, tout du long de son discours) et avait vu une… apparition, oui c'était bien ça, pour le moins déroutante. Il voyait l'œil d'Escaflowne le regarder. Il voyait la paupière s'abaisser pour se relever ensuite.

Oh, certes, il n'avait pas peur des dragons : leurs ancêtres n'étaient-ils pas communs ? Mais là, c'était un peu trop soudain. Il s'était mis à hurler pendant qu'il s'éloignait en bondissant du dragon (dragon qu'il avait, au passage, entendu rire dans son esprit).

Après avoir mis de la distance entre eux deux, il avait prit le temps de l'observer…

Aujourd'hui encore, il lui arrive de rigoler en repensant à ce moment.

C'était bel et bien son Escaflowne qui le regardait avec un sourire goguenard (il ignorait avant cet événement que les dragons pouvaient sourire : il était trop occupé à les combattre) : son Escaflowne, autrefois de métal, aujourd'hui de chair.

_« Eh bien, puisque j'en sais plus maintenant sur toi il est peut-être plus juste que je te parle de moi également ! »_

Voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit, toujours par la pensée.

Il lui avait raconté son passé, l'œuvre de ses ancêtres. Il avait bien vu que le jeune Atlante se sentait mal à l'aise et s'en voulait pour les erreurs de ses prédécesseurs. C'est grâce à ça qu'il l'avait accepté.

Depuis, un lien psychique les reliait.

Ils pouvaient se parler par la pensée, même si tous deux préféraient être face à face.

Depuis ce jour, qui date déjà d'il y a 3 ans, Van n'en avait jamais parlé aux autres.

Dans à peine une semaine, il aurait 17 ans… Il en profiterait pour en faire part à ses proches amis (c'est à dire pas grand monde).

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il atterrit auprès de son plus fidèle ami…

~oOo~

De retour au château, il faillit tomber à la renverse à cause de Merle lui avait bondis dessus à cause de son impatience. C'est vrai, quoi, il était partit longtemps sans la prévenir, elle était inquiète !

Ils allèrent en rigolant à la salle à manger, qui était somme toute assez loin.

Il regardait tout ce qui l'entourait, les changements dû à son prochain anniversaire se faisaient déjà voir…

Arrivés sur place, ils rejoignirent Folken qui les attendait le sourire aux lèvres. Le fait d'entendre rigoler son petit frère était vraiment très agréable, ça lui rendait un peu de son propre bonheur qu'il avait perdu en restant dans l'empire Zaïbacher…

Il avait vraiment eu de la chance que Van arrive à temps afin de dévier la trajectoire de l'épée. Sinon, il n'y aurait plus eu de Folken !

Il avait bien vu, il y a 3 ans de cela, que son frère leur cachait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi et, foi de Folken, il le découvrirait !

~oOo~

La semaine se déroula sans difficultés majeures. Oh certes les habitants n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre pour x ou y raisons, mais c'était tellement habituel…

Van souhaitait que ces illuminés de sorciers Zaïbachers cessent leur petit jeu : ou du moins, qu'ils le laisserait tranquille le jour de son anniversaire.

En effet, ils avaient (pour une raison inconnue) perdu tous leurs pouvoirs et ils accusaient son frère de les leur avoir volé. Ce qui fait qu'ils venaient fréquemment lui déclarer la guerre… Mais bon, Van riait plus qu'autre chose. Ces hommes là étaient fais pour la magie, pas pour le combat ! La dernière fois, ils étaient venus avec des fourches. Ils avaient été gentiment renvoyés aux portes du château par des gardes qui avaient du mal à retenir leur fou rire (les anciens sorciers étaient tout sauf dangereux).

Ca lui faisait au moins une petite distraction…

~oOo~

La soirée démarra. Les plus hauts dirigeants de Gaia étaient là pour fêter l'anniversaire d'un des plus puissants souverains.

Tout se passait bien, lorsqu'un cri strident vrilla l'air…

_Voici, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre. Ce serait sympa de laisser vos impressions, merci d'avance !_


	4. Chapter 4

Le Dragon Escaflowne

Chapitre 4

.

Tous les combattants que contenait la pièce se précipitèrent vers la source du cri. Ils y virent une femme collée à l'une des parois du balcon, un air terrifié sur le visage. Elle se mit à rougir lorsqu'elle vit l'attroupement qu'elle avait involontairement provoqué. Elle se justifia en disant , pas le moins honteuse, qu'elle avait vu une souris courir un peu plus bas…

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans autres soucis majeurs.

Van soupira en se disant que 2 jours plus tard, lors de sa fête d'anniversaire avec ses proches amis (c'est à dire pas grand monde), il devrait leur révéler la vérité…

.

~oOo~

.

Seul dans la luxueuse chambre qui avait été prêtée à son hôte pour la soirée d'anniversaire du roi, le morphe se mit à sourire cruellement. Il allait pouvoir se venger, le tout sous son nez… Il ricana sadiquement.

Dans une des penderies de la suite, se tenaient deux cadavres pourris et desséchés…

.

~oOo~

.

- Ethiel ! C'est la nuit qu'il faut dormir, pas le jour ! Allez, viens jouer avec nous, quoi !

Le jeune garçon de 12 ans se tourna vers les autres orphelins et il leur sourit, le visage fatigué.

Il faisait des cauchemars : pas souvent heureusement, mais suffisamment pour être traumatisé. Ce n'était pas toujours les mêmes visions d'horreur, mais c'était toujours la même personne…

Ce grand dragon blanc qui possédait des ailes…

.

~oOo~

.

Van, assit sur son trône, réfléchissait entre deux doléances à ce que lui avait révélé la veille son grand ami : il n'était pas le seul lié à Escaflowne. Mais qui étaient les autres ? Par quel lien ?

Il prit alors la décision, en voyant le prochain fanélien arriver, de laisser Dryden continuer ses recherches. Qui sait, peut-être apprendrait-il lui aussi de nouvelles choses…

.

~oOo~

.

Folken, dans le vaisseau le menant à Ezekia, marchait pour aller dans la salle principale d'où il aurait une superbe vue sur le paysage défilant grâce aux baies vitrées.

Il réfléchissait, troublé, aux cauchemars qu'il faisait de plus en plus fréquemment. Pourquoi rêvait-il de la destruction de Fanélia suivi du rire fou de Dornkirk, alors que celui-ci était mort ?

Et surtout, pourquoi rêvait-il de sa mère ? Pourquoi la voyait-il courbée, à laver le linge d'autres personnes dans un lac au pied des montagnes ?

Et qui était ce jeune garçon, troublant mélange entre lui et Van ?

Sa mère… Elle était si triste… Etait-ce le passé ou le présent ? Il n'osait y croire…

.

~oOo~

.

Merle, regardant furtivement dans les écuries, vola l'un des chevaux royaux au nez et à la barbe du palefrenier.

Elle galopa durant près de deux heures pour enfin arriver au plus proche village d'hommes-chats, qu'elle avait découvert un jour par hasard alors qu'elle se promenait. Elle y fut accueillie par un grand sourire et un énorme câlin…

.

~oOo~

.

- Tu n'as pas encore fini de laver le sol ? Misérable femme ! Quand donc comptes-tu faire la vaisselle ? ! Pffffff, tous des bons à rien, ces atlantes !


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à mes rares lecteurs de suivre cette fiction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

Le Dragon Escaflowne

Chapitre 5

.

Tout avait commencé… Quand ça ? Il y avait forcément un début… Il y a toujours un début. Sauf que son début à elle, il n'existait pas vraiment. Pour elle, passé et présent ne formaient qu'un… Elle a quelques souvenirs qui lui reviennent par ci, par là mais est-ce que ce sont vraiment les siens ? Elle voit des enfants qui jouent… Qui ? Quand ? Quels sont les liens qui les relient ? Etait-ce il y a 5, 10, 15 ans ? Ou était-ce il y a quelques jours ? Ils sont si différents… Mais ils se ressemblent pourtant tellement… Qui est-elle ? Qui est-ce ? Quel âge a-t-elle ? A-t-elle de la famille ?

Ici, c'est si difficile de penser… Ils sont surveillés. Personne ne connaît personne. Ils n'ont pas de noms, juste des numéros. C'est plus facile, comme ça. Ils travaillent tout le temps, et quand ils ne travaillent pas, ils dorment. Quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, tout ça, au juste ? C'est le temps ? Le temps qui passe, égrenant ainsi les quelques souvenirs qu'elle peut amasser…

Un jour, un homme avait réussi à manger une tomate, au lieu de la cueillir. Il s'était fait punir. Les tomates, c'est pour les humains… Pas pour les chiens… Il y a des chiens dans le grand endroit, mais ils ne se ressemblent pas ! Elle ne comprend pas. Ils doivent travailler, pas penser.

Quand elle était arrivée en ces lieux, elle était grosse… Pour le peu qu'elle avait compris, les deux hommes faisaient un échange. C'était il y a combien de temps ? Non ce n'était pas hier, parce que hier elle était comme aujourd'hui : très maigre, comme tous les autres. Elle se souvenait juste qu'elle avait eu très mal… Et qu'elle avait tenu une chose dans ses bras… Le maître avait appelé ça un « fils de pute », il avait également dit « bâtard bon à être noyé dans la rivière » mais aussi « un futur chieur »… Donc c'était comme ça que ça s'appelait ? Et puis, elle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi mais le fils de pute avait disparu… Il était minuscule, il n'avait pas pu disparaître comme ça.

Et puis, le temps avait passé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais bon… Aujourd'hui, c'est quand ? C'est quoi ? Sitôt qu'elle apprenait un mot, elle l'oubliait. C'était vraiment difficile de penser…

Très souvent, elle voyait deux garçons. Ils avaient tous deux des ailes, mais… pas des ailes pareilles. Pas comme des oiseaux. Ils ne se ressemblent pas beaucoup, mais elle sait qu'ils viennent… Qu'ils viennent d'où ? De qui ? Pourquoi pensait-elle ça ?

Et pourquoi ressentait-elle la meurtrissure du fouet sur sa peau ? Ah oui, elle s'était arrêtée de travailler pour penser… Le seul vocabulaire – tient, encore un mot nouveau – qu'elle connaissait par cœur, c'était celui du travail et des punitions.

Qui est-elle ? Elle sait juste qu'elle fait partie de ce groupe méprisable nommé… atlantes.


End file.
